


One of Those Days

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, lj snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-08
Updated: 2001-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a truly excellent day, except for the parts that weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> bad day: i burned my frying pan. good day: i enjoyed my company christmas party. bad day: my email accounts -- all three -- are having three separate problems this week. general impression of the day: after a bit of escapism (see below), really, not so bad. the wine at the party probably helped.

I lean back and kick the blankets with my feet, just because I can -- it makes me feel all naughty lying on my couch buck-naked, even if I do have a blanket over me. Not only that, but it's much, much better when I'm naked on the couch because I _am_ naughty, like say because I just had sex on the kitchen floor and now I want to lie around and listen to my stereo before actually making it all the way into the bedroom. Hey, who says the night's over just because I came so hard I almost passed out? I didn't pass _all_ the way out.

Ren, who is also naked on the couch, kicks the blanket too, and I can just feel him grinning at the top of my head. I'd twist around to see it because he's damn cute when he grins, but I'm just too comfortable lying back on his chest like this. His bare chest -- did I mention he was naked? Because he is. He's got bare knees poking up on either side of me and no clothes at all between me and the dick that I can feel against the skin of my back. It's soft right now, but only because I sucked all the juice out of it like ten minutes ago. Or, okay, most of it -- some dribbled down my chin, but there was a lot of it, all right?

Ren runs his hands up my bare chest because, hey, I'm naked too. "This was a truly excellent day, Raymond," he says.

"Yeah," I say, because any day that ends up with kitchen sex is pretty good in my book. But -- "Except for the parts that weren't," I have to add.

"And which parts were those?" Ren asks, as if he didn't know.

I sigh. Might as well -- they always say don't go to bed angry, which isn't really the point since I'm not angry anymore, but I'm not the only one here, so okay. "There's the little things," I tell him. "Like I set the frying pan on fire this morning."

Fraser drifts in from the kitchen, so I guess he's finished cleaning up like I told him he didn't have to do. "As I heard the story, it wasn't actually alit," he says.

"It was smoking pretty bad," I say. "Nearly smoked me and Ren right out of the building."

"It wasn't so bad as that," Ren said. My loyal defender. "We placed the pan on the fire escape and found a number of fans to aerate the living space. Fortunately it was warm enough that opening the windows did not cause any expensive loss of heat."

"It was a dumb thing to do," I grumble.

Chidingly, Ren says, "By no means, Raymond. In fact, I've made exactly the same mistake numerous times. There was one time in Saskatchewan, for instance--"

"Oh no," I say, "not that story about your roommate and the pot-bellied pig again."

I pull my legs up out of the way as Fraser sits down on the other end of the sofa, but he grabs my feet and Ren's and puts them in his lap, blanket and all. He's dressed again, of course. "I find that tale quite amusing," he says.

Ren's hands tighten around me affectionately. "Still, I have been requested to refrain. Perhaps we can reminisce some other time." They smile their smug little Canadian smiles at each other over my head, and I just grin, because whose couch are they sitting on anyway? Whose kitchen floor did we all just have sex on? That's right: mine. I've got my hooks in these two just fine.

"Were there other problems with your day, Ray?" Fraser asks innocently.

I give him my best stare, because he knows all about those problems we had. They're written on his body from the beating he took outside that club, the beating I told him was coming for him and which he didn't believe would happen until it did. But all I say is, "What was up with that sword the Ice Queen gave you for the Secret Santa thing, anyway?"

Behind me, Ren stifles a snicker. Fraser has a hard enough time keeping his game face on when I rag him about Thatcher; Ren's better at bluffing at work, but the cost is a complete free-for-all after hours. He'll giggle at anything or nothing or me making faces at him. It's adorable, even if that does make it sound like me and Fraser are a couple of pervs for wanting to strip him naked and tickle him.

Fraser's mouth twitches into a little smile. "I'm quite certain that she felt that to be a classical martial reference to the camaraderie of the RCMP."

"Brothers in _arms_," Ren says, and his arms give me a bit of a squeeze again. If he keeps this up we're going to have to drag him off into the bedroom and do him again right now, and I for one (and Fraser for two, no matter how he denies it) are not as young as we used to be.

"Diefenbaker certainly enjoyed his walk tonight," Fraser says, glancing over his shoulder at Dief who's snoring fit to rattle the shelves over in his usual corner. I'm hoping that Dief being tuckered out will be a good enough excuse for Fraser to stay and sleep with us tonight, and not just because I like having him in the bed. He's worn down and still kind of depressed about the whole Christmas/no peace on earth/criminals with lead pipes in alleys thing, and I want him around people all the time for a while. Around me or around Ren, if I can swing it, which I think I can since my boss, unlike the boss of certain other people on this couch, is actually cool.

And maybe me and Ren can take Dief for a walk tomorrow morning too, and chase each other through the snow with our blaster guns playing cops-and-aliens the way we did tonight. That was fun, not to mention there's nothing like a little bit of roughhousing in winter weather to make running inside, taking off all your clothes, and fucking like crazed weasels while you're waiting for the cocoa to boil to seem like a good idea.

I snuggle back against Ren and yawn. "Yeah, okay. It was a good day," I say. Fraser gives me a contented little smile and Ren's running a finger around my bellybutton, and all's well that ends well, as the saying goes.


End file.
